


The Duality of Faith

by JAKQ7111



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ambiguous Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hair Braiding, Marianne's Birthday Celebration, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Religious Discussion, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAKQ7111/pseuds/JAKQ7111
Summary: Marianne and Linhardt are both taking the Advanced Bishop exam and need to study. Linhardt also has a much different request for Marianne while they're together.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 16
Collections: Marianne Birthday 2020





	The Duality of Faith

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 of Marianne's Birthday Celebration!  
> Prompts:Hair/Faith

Linhardt climbed the stairs to the second-floor dormitories, carrying his healing tomes and textbooks with him. His Bishop exam was coming up, and he had promised Marianne that they would study together. He also wore his hair down, signature white ribbon instead tied around his wrist, and this was for a completely separate request he had had for Marianne.

The scholar-in-training knocked on Marianne's door in three distinct beats. He called to her from outside the door.

“It's Linhardt.” he yawned. “Could you let me in? We've got exams to study for, remember?”

“Oh, right! Sorry!” Marianne ran to the door, opening it to reveal that she was also wearing her hair down. “I...almost forgot. Y-you can come in...”

“Thanks.” Linhardt stepped inside, once again yawning before placing his textbooks on her desk and stretching his arms out.

“Are you alright, Linhardt?” the noblewoman looked at her study partner with concern.

“I'm fine.” he continued stretching and yawning. “I just couldn't sleep last night. Too many books to read. Now, let's take a look at _these_ books, shall we?”

“R-right...” Marianne grabbed her own books from her desk and moved to sit on the edge of her bed. “You're welcome to sit next to me.”

Linhardt nodded silently in reply, softly smiling at her as he sat beside her, textbooks on his lap.

“Now, where should we begin?” the green-haired mage asked. “I believe this section here on utility magic is most fascinating! Don't you agree?”

“Actually, Linhardt...” Marianne began her reply, trying her best to look her companion in the eye. “I have a question for you...before we start. Is it alright if I-?”

“Go ahead.” Linhardt cut her off, nodding his head in affirmation. “Ask me whatever you want.”

“Oh...alright, then.” the blue-haired girl lowered her head slowly. “Ummm...” this was more difficult than she anticipated. Linhardt may have been an open book, but he was always so hard to read. Was he saying yes so she wouldn't be mad at him? Would answering this be too much effort for the famously lazy scholar? It didn't matter. Marianne's curiosity was burning, and she just had to ask.  
“Linhardt...why do you want to be a Bishop?” she finally asked. “I know you're not exactly a devout believer...why not study to be a Warlock or a Dark Mage instead?”

Ah, this old question. Linhardt was certainly used to people asking him that, particularly people like Marianne or Mercedes who were more...church-y...than he was. He knew Marianne wasn't the type to be judgmental, but it was still something he was tired of answering. Then again, maybe he was just tired because he was tired. Nevertheless, he let out a heavy sigh, looked directly at his study partner, and satiated her curiosity.

“Well, for starters, I loathe blood and gore, and want to be a good healer so I don't have to worry too much about spilling other people's blood...oh, no...” he started to turn pale, gripping Marianne's comforter so he could regain his composure.

“Are you alright, Linhardt?” Marianne looked at him with concern in her eyes. “Do you need some stomach herbs?”

“I...I'm fine.” he exhaled loudly after he felt the wave of nausea pass. Clearing his throat, he went on with his explanation. “Anyway, like I was saying, I want to study medicine and healing magic so that I have an excuse to stay as far away from actual battle as possible. Plus, I find the human body fascinating! Especially people with Crests, but really anyone's anatomy can be interesting if you look at it the right way! I just want to apply my intellect and curiosity to something productive, rather than destructive. Does that make sense?”

“Well...I guess it does...” Marianne tentatively replied. “But...don't you need to pray to cast faith magic? Isn't that...how it works?”

“While it is true that reason and faith magic are cast differently, you don't need literal faith in a god or goddess in order to cast faith magic.” Linhardt elaborated. “It's really more of a magic of will, rather than magic cast from knowledge. When I cast a healing spell, I don't pray to the Goddess to cure their wounds. I conjure faith in _my own_ ability to provide enough vital energy to close up a wound!”

Marianne looked confused. She had never heard of anyone casting faith magic using faith in themselves before. “Isn't that a little bit...arrogant?” she asked, tilting her head to the side. “Do you really have enough faith in yourself to cast magic from it?”

“Like I said, it's not about _literal_ faith, and more about willpower!” Linhardt corrected. “Most devout believers use the Goddess to access their will, but it's still their belief in _something_ that gives their magic its efficacy. It just so happens that for me, the thing I believe the most in is my own ability! I don't think it's arrogant, just a different way of conceptualizing faith magic!”

__

“I...guess that makes sense...” the religious girl nodded. “Now, do you want to move on from this?” 

__

Linhardt smiled at her, nodding his head and shifting his position so that he and Marianne were facing the same way. “Absolutely. On to the main event!” 

__

The 'main event' in this case turned out to be a lesson of a different sort. Linhardt had always admired the intricate blue braids that Marianne called her hair, and he had managed to convince her to teach him how to style his hair in a similar fashion. It seemed like a lot of effort, but he wanted to find a way to get closer to Marianne, and she clearly must have been proud of her hairstyle if she went through the hassle of braiding it up that way every morning. 

__

“Y-you're sure you want to do this, Linhardt?” Marianne stutteringly asked. “It'll involve me t-touching your hair and...” 

__

“Is this about your supposed 'curse' again?” Linhardt sighed, receiving a solemn nod in response from the blue-haired girl. “You know I don't believe in silly curses! They're unscientific.” the scholarly boy adamantly replied. “Your presence in my life has brought me nothing but happiness, and I am positive that your hands through my hair will only bring me even more.” he smiled, cheeks turning pink. 

__

“O- _Oh..._ ” Marianne's face lit up when she realized what Linhardt was implying. “W-well, then...” she daintily cleared her throat. “I...guess we can just get started, then...” 

__

“Marianne, work your magic!” the scholar-in-training grinned, fluffing his shiny green hair and waiting for Marianne to begin the styling process. 

__

The young priestess began systematically threading her hands through Linhardt's tresses, quietly narrating what she was doing so he could be prepared for when they switched positions. Her slender fingers worked skillfully as they weaved an intricate braided up-do together. Linhardt, meanwhile, was ready to melt into Marianne's touch, relishing every tug and twist as she styled his hair. It was all he could do to suppress a contented sigh, this felt so good! Once she was finished, Marianne moved to take a hand mirror from her vanity and held it up for Linhardt to see the end result. 

__

“What do you think?” she asked, surprisingly eager to hear his verdict. “Your hair is a bit finer than mine, so I understand if you think it doesn't look as good...” it wouldn't be Marianne if she didn't put herself down at least once during this exchange. 

__

“I think it's absolutely beautiful, actually!” Linhardt began admiring his reflection, gently patting his now-intricately styled hair and tilting his head to get a feel for it. “Now, if I may, I would like to try my hand at styling _your_ hair! What better way to learn then by experience, am I right?” 

__

“S-sure...” Marianne nodded, softly smiling at her companion. “I can talk you through it again, if you want.” 

__

“That sounds perfect.” the scholar-in-training agreed. “Please, guide me through the process.” 

__

And just as requested, Marianne gave Linhardt as detailed instructions as she could on how to get her hair braided up that way. Her pale blue locks were considerably longer and thicker than his dark green ones, but he still found her guidance helpful as he worked them all up into the ornate style she wore every day. 

__

“Am I doing this correctly?” Linhardt asked to confirm, gesturing for Marianne to look into her vanity mirror. “I don't want to hurt you, or give you an unflattering hairdo.” 

__

“Y-you're fine...” the blue-haired priestess continued to blush brightly, fidgeting with her skirt and trying not to squirm. She was _definitely_ not used to being touched like this. It was anxiety-inducing, but strangely pleasurable in its own way. Here was someone who was not only not afraid of her, but who actively wanted to spend time with her, bare his soul to her, and even _touch_ her! And especially considering how he treated the people he _didn't_ want to be around, it caused Marianne's heart to flutter in her chest. 

__

And before she knew it, he had finished styling her hair and his hands migrated from her scalp down to her shoulders, giving them a light squeeze to reassure her. 

__

“Well?” Linhardt raised an eyebrow and smirked with mischief and curiosity. “How did I do for my first time braiding someone's hair?” 

__

“You...you did well.” Marianne stammered, face still bright red and stomach still twisting in knots. “I haven't had someone else braid my hair in so long...” she softly smiled at him. “It was nice.” 

__

“Well, I'd be happy to do that for you anytime you want.” the scholar-in-training's smirk softened into a genuine smile. 

__

“R-really?” the priestess looked surprised. “But...isn't it a lot of work?” she looked down, nervously fidgeting with her hands. 

__

“Anything for you, Marianne.” Linhardt plainly, but sweetly replied. “Now...we should probably get back to studying. We don't want to fail our exams, do we?” 

__

“Y-you're right...” Marianne sat back down on her bed, Linhardt following her back to the books. They may have gotten distracted, but this experience brought them closer together, and for a pair as awkward and uncomfortable with socializing as Marianne and Linhardt, that experience was worth more than any prayer could provide. 

__


End file.
